PHOTO TEASER SINDROME
by 0nsoonisecret
Summary: ONKEY FF : "Dan aku? Key-ku? Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan kekasihku memperlihatkan setengah tubuhnya pada orang-orang. Pada namja atau yeoja yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa itu. Arrhhg ku rasa otakku mendidih sekarang!" BL, YAOI, dan RNR yaaa


**_Title : Photo Teaser Sindrome (No NC ver.)_**

**_Author : 0nsoonisecret_**

**_Cast : SHINee_**

**_Pairing : Onkey -as always be my OTP-_**

**_Disclaim : They are not mine, but someday onew will be mine –dibakar masa–_**

**_Genre : Romance_**

**_Type : Oneshoot_**

**_Rate : PG-17_**

**_Warning : BL, YAOI, CANON, and... abal T_T *gantung abang*_**

**_a/n : dibuat segera setelah foto teaser emak keluar, atas dasar riques beberapa author._**

**_ini fict didedikasikan pada yang rikues Cool Cat dan buat untuk yang ga tega liat emakey berpose sekseh Ubin._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kenapa begini konsepnya hyung? Aku tidak suka?" teriakku, aku tahu ini berlebihan, tapi...

"Hyung tenangkan dirimu?" Key mengusap pundakku, menenangkan aku.

"Kau setuju?" mendelik tajam pada mata kucing itu.

Ia menunduk takut, "A... aku... hyung aku..."

"Aku tahu kau suka sesuatu yang sedang trend, gaya atau apalah, tapi apa ini? Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan trend? Memamerkan tubuhmu?"

"Hyung sudahlah, jangan memarahi Kibumie di depan kami." Minho menyambar, aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa semua member dan manager memperhatikan kami.

"Minho-ya? Apa kau juga setuju? Kau mau Taemin-mu itu pamer badan? Aku bahkan tidak setuju kalau Taemin juga melakukannya. Intinya aku tidak setuju!"

"Keundae hyung, ini sudah ketentuannya, mereka yang memberi konsep dan kita yang mengembangkannya. Kita tidak bisa mengubahnya." Balas Minho, aku tahu dari matanya sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega membiarkan Taemin mengekspose tubuhnya.

"Benar Onew-ya, kita sudah tidak bisa lagi merubahnya karena kalian juga telah setuju kan?"

"Kami? Setuju! Kapan kami bilang begitu?" bingungku, lalu memperhatikan mereka satu persatu.

"Begini, kalian rundingkan saja dulu, yang jelas inti konsepnya tidak bisa di rubah. Silahkan kembangkan ide kalian masing-masing. Aku mau pergi ke gedung SM." Manager hyung bangun dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan kami berlima.

Suasana mendadak makin suram dan canggung saat manager hyung meninggalkan kami. Mereka selalu begitu saat aku marah, diam, sunyi bahkan Jonghyun yang talkaktive serta Key yang cerewet sekarang membisu. Semenyeramkan itukah aku jika marah begini? Tidak tahulah... yang jelas sekarang aku kesal pada mereka berempat. Terutama kekasihku sendiri, Key.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku..." ucapku pelan, berusaha meredam amarah.

"Sebenarnya saat kau di Jeju... saat kau di Jeju..." gagap Jonghyun, tidak biasanya dia gagap seperti ini.

"Katakan dengan benar!" bentakku, mereka semua kaget terutama Key yang duduk di sebelahku."

"Yeobo pelankan suaramu eum?" lembut Key, mengelus pundak danganku yang mengepal.

"Kami menyetujui semuanya saat kau ada di Jeju hyung." Jonghyun mengucapkan mantap.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memandang satu persatu wajah mereka. Terakhir memandang Key, "Semuanya?"

Key mengangguk ragu, "Ne hyung..."

Mengehela nafas kasar, menutup mataku sebentar lalu mengusap rambutku ke belakang. Suasana hening seperti ini bahkan membuatku makin memanas.

"Apa kalian tidak menganggap aku leader lagi? Dan kau Key, kenapa kau menyetujui hal bodoh seperti itu eoh?" Key terhenyak mendengar aku memanggilnyaa begitu formal.

"Bukan begitu hyung, kami disuruh cepat memutuskan, sedangkan kau sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi." Minho menyambar lagi, "Ayolah hyung! Kita namja, wajar kalau ujung-ujungnya akan melakukan hal yang begini."

Mataku mendelik tajam ke arah Minho, bisa-bisanya anak ini bicara begitu. Hei! Taemin-mu itu akan memperlihatkan foto topless-nya pada umum. Bisa kau hidup setenang itu?

Dan aku? Key-ku? Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan kekasihku memperlihatkan setengah tubuhnya pada orang-orang. Pada namja atau yeoja yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa itu. Arrhhg ku rasa otakku mendidih sekarang. Ide bodoh siapa ini, bagaimana bisa memberi kami konsep yang...

Aku baru beberapa hari kembali ke dorm, bukannya senang dan rileks setelah liburan atau semangat mengerjakan projek comeback tapi malah stress. Bisa-bisa jerawatku tumbuh lagi karena hal ini.

"Mianhae..." lirih Key, menatapku sendu. Merasa bersalahkah?

"Untuk apa Key? Bukankah sudah terlambat? Kau bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanku saat memutuskannya eoh?" ketusku, lalu melepas tangannya dari tanganku, bangkit dari dudukku, "Lakukan sesuka kalian saja, aku mau tidur." Menuju kamarku sekaligus kamar Key dan Taemin itu, membanting pintunya, lalu menguncinya rapat.

"Aku perlu menenangkan diriku..."

.

.

.

_Photoshoot Day _

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, melakukan pengambilan foto teaser dengan konsep yang sedikit lebih dewasa. Bayangkan saja, kami di tuntut untuk memamerkan tubuh topless kami. Jika yang melakukannya hanya aku, Jonghyun dan Minho itu tidak masalah. Tapi untuk Taemin dan Key? Mereka terlalu manis dan polos untuk memamerkan sisi laki-laki mereka.

Aku memang sudah menyetujuinya, walau dengan berat hati. Ini adalah konsep baru kami yang lebih matang dengan kualitas musik terbaik. Aku tidak boleh mengerjakannya setengah hati, bahkan setelah ini kami mulai disibukkan dengan pembuatan music video. Sudah hampir dua tahun setelah kami comeback dengan Lucifer, sudah selama itu. Maka dari itu aku menyetujuinya dan mulai serius, lebih ke arah mini album dan comeback kami nantinya.

Kini aku, Minho dan Key sedang melihat Taemin melakukan pemotretan individunya. Tentu saja... topless, dengan properti kursi single dan anggur hijau. Aku miris melihatnya, namja yang sudah ku anggap dongsaeng-ku sendiri, bahkan kadang menganggaonya benar-benar sebagai anakku. Mana Taemin-ku yang polos, dia terlihat seperti bukan Taemin. Namun terkadang ia geli sendiri dengan aksinya saat pemotretan. Membuat kami ikut tertawa, dia sungguh masih lugu dan manis.

Taemin menyelesaikan pemotretannya, beberapa kordi mendatanginya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu menyerahkan pakaian untuk pemotretan berikutnya. Taemin mendekati kami dengan senyumannya yang aneh dan seperti biasa.

"Othe?" tanya Taemin sumringah.

"Kau yang terbaik sayang!" jawab Minho, menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya. Mengajaknya untuk melihat hasil.

"Aku malu hyung, apa aku kelihatan 'namja'?" suara Taemin masih terdengar, mereka mulai menjauh dari kami, mendekati kerumunan staff yang melihat hasil foto.

"Tentu saja dia kelihatan namja." Gumamku tersenyum, Key memperhatikannya.

"Setelah ini giliranku hyung," ucap Key menatapku, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Lakukanlah eum? Cepatlah bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi Jonghyun selesai." Suruhku, mengelus kepalanya.

"Ani hyung, kau ikut aku bersiap-siap?" pintanya menarik tanganku, ke arah ruang ganti.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Key?"

"Agar kau tidak marah lagi," Key terkekeh, menoleh ke arah para staff dan kordi di ruang ganti, "bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Mereka terlihat kebingungan mendengar permintaan Key. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan ruang ganti. Pasti pikiran mereka sudah melayang kemana-mana. Beberapa diantara mereka memandang kami senyam senyum dan berbisik dengan orang yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Sekarang apa?" tanyaku santai, membuatnya cemberut.

"Karena kau yang selalu melihatku begini, maka hari ini kaulah yang harus pertama kali melihatnya eum?"

Kalimatnya membuatku sedikit terhenyak, darahku berdesir mendengarnya. Namun tetap berusaha setenang mungkin. Aku tertawa ringan setelahnya, mengangkat daguku ke arahnya. Mengisyaratkan padanya untuk melakukan apa yang ia rencanakan.

Key mulai membuka jaket abu-abu gelap yang ia gunakan, melemparnya ke arahku. Kemudian menarik kaos pinknya melewati kepala hingga memperlihatkan kaos tipis putih tanpa lengan.

Aku menelan ludahku, mengkaku memperhatikan tubuh mulusnya. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk dan menciuminya sekarang. Sayangnya aku masih dalam fase marahku padanya. Ia melangkah mendekatiku, menyerahkan kaos pink yang ia pegang padaku.

"Bukakan yang terakhir?" manjanya pouting.

"Mwo? Ahh shireo! Buka sendiri, kau sudah besar." Celotehku, menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Hyuuung biasanya kan juga begitu." Melembutkan nadanya, mengeluarkan aegyo-nya yang cute.

"CK–!" berdecak kesal, menarik kaos tipis itu hingga melewati kepalanya.

Kini dada putihnya terekspose indah tepat di depan mataku. Membuat jantungku berdenyut tak karuan. Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah menerkamnya sekarang.

Selangkah...

CUP!

Bibir tipisnya kini sudah mendarat di bibirku, mencoba menggoda bibirku agar membalas kecupannya sekarang. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leherku hingga dada telanjangnya menempel.

Dasar Key!

Aku masih terkendali, membalas sedikit kecupannya lalu mendorong keningnya dengan telunjukku. Ia terlihat kebingunan dan kesal dengan tingkahku. Lucu sekali dia.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang berusaha kau lakukan eoh? Merusak make up-mu yang memasangnya hampir tiga jam itu? cepat benahi lipstikmu!" celotehku, entah sejak kapan aku ketularan Key begini. Aku cerewet? Hahaha.

Key hanya menganga mendengarkan ocehanku, "Awas kau hyung!"

"Key-ssi! Sekarang giliranmu!" ujar staff di luar, tidak berani masuk sepertinya.

"Ne! Key sudah siap!" balasku kemudian.

Aku menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu merangkulnya keluar ruang ganti.

"Jangan marah lagi padaku." Pintanya saat aku akan meninggalkannya dari latar.

Aku menggedikkan bahuku, "Semangat Kim Kibum! Lakukan dengan baik oke! Hwaiting!" setelah itu meninggalkannya, mendekati Jonghyun yang duduk sedang meminum air mineralnya.

"Onew hyung? Kau darimana saja?" tanya Jonghyun saat ia melihatku.

"Menemani Kibum," ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau masih kesal dengannya hyung?"

"Molla, adikmu itu benar-benar membuatku err..."

"Maafkanlah dia, ini bukan semata karena salahnya tapi salah seluruh dongsaengmu."

"Kau sadar Jjong? Salah kalian eum? Kekeke." Candaku, menepuk pundaknya, "Sudahlah, aku dan Kibum tidak apa-apa."

Mataku memperhatikan Key yang mulai membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Berada di atas propertinya berupa kasur putih dan bantal -hampir sama sepertiku, hanya saja aku lebih berwarna-. Fotografer menyuruhnya untuk telungkup, staff menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan selimut. Key memulai posenya, kilatan putih menerpa tubuhnya.

Mulanya aku merasa biasa saja, tapi lama kelamaan entah mengapa aku merasa semua orang memperhatikan Key begitu intens. Terutama fotografernya yang menyuruh Key berpose yang terlalu 'mengundang'. Ingin rasanya aku mencongkel mata-mata orang yang ada disini dengan garpu. Seenaknya melihat tubuh kekasihku, walau hanya setengah dan takdirnya sebagai namja yang wajar bila menunjukkan upper body-nya, namun tetap saja aku panas melihatnya.

Bagiku tidak apa jika member lain melihat hal seperti ini, kami satu rumah dan sudah seperti keluarga sendiri, biasa jika saling melihat masing-masing upper body kami. Tapi ini? Siapa mereka, berani-beraninya melihat tubuh Key yang notabene hanya milikku. Aku merasa mereka memikirkan hal-hal yang macam-macam saat melihat Key begitu. Emosiku memuncak lagi, aku tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Hatiku sakit, miris.

Yang lebih membuat aku miris lagi adalah Key sama sekali tidak menolak disuruh melakukan pose yang menggoda begitu. Menuruti seenaknya dan terus bergaya, tidak berpikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Emosi! ingin meninju wajah yang kini memelototi Key-ku.

Sebenarnya sejak aku pulang dari Jeju, aku belum pernah 'menyentuhnya'. Aku kesal karena kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk puasa 'menyentuhnya' agar dia sendiri menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi kenapa malah begini? Kurasa cemburu membakar kepalaku sekarang.

Ini maumu Key? Membuatku makin marah? Sudah cukup marahku karena adegan ciuman dengan Dara, keputusanmu untuk menerima konsep ini tanpa persetujuanku dan sekarang? HEI apa ini! Lupakah kau Key? Kau itu milikku, MILIKKU!

"Hyung... errr hyung? Se... sebaiknya kau tunggu di ruang ganti saja, setelah ini giliranmu hyung." Jonghyun membuyarkan lamunanku, sepertinya ia sadar kalau aku sedang marah.

"Kau mengerti ternyata, Jjong?"

Aku menggeram keras, meninggalkan Jonghyun yang masih khawatir dengan perasaanku.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Dengarkan aku, Onew hyuuung!" panggil Key tepat setelah kami masuk ke dalam dorm, mengikuti aku dari belakang saat aku menuju ke kamar tanpa berkata-kata.

"Kibum, biarkan Onew hyung menenangkan pikirannya dulu, dia masih emosi." Jonghyun menarik tangan Key, menghalangi Key menyusulku.

BLAM! Aku membanting pintu kasar.

Sayup-sayup aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa Onew hyung mendiamiku selama di van?"

"Bukan hanya selama di van hyung, dia mendiamimu selama pemotretan kan?" Taemin bersuara, merasa iba dengan umma-nya itu.

"Ehh jeongmal? Salah apa lagi aku," rengek Key.

"Kau tidak sadar Key? Saat pemotretan individumu tadi kau terlalu err... terlalu ehm." Jonghyun ragu-ragu.

"Intinya, leader kita itu cemburu dan kesal karena posemu tadi." Tukas Minho langsung.

"Othoke?" Key melirih, mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia meredam amarahnya dulu. Kau tahulah, bagaimana kalau dia sedang marah. Seharusnya hanya kau yang bisa menenangkannya, tapi masalahnya sekarang dia marah karena kau." Minho kembali berpendapat.

"Sebaiknya kalian mandi dulu, badan kalian bau busuk." Celetuk Jonghyun.

"Kau pikir badanmu tidak bau busuk hyung?" tukas Taemin, membuat yang lain tertawa kecuali Key, "Aku mau mandi duluan!" jerit Taemin semangat.

"Aku duluan! Tidak ada tapi-tapian, hyung sudah tidak tahan. Lengket!" Key mengeluarkan kekesalannya, berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Apa-apaan dia? Menangis begitu kok malah tambah cerewet." Celoteh Jonghyun.

"Dia itu menutupi sedihnya hyung, aish! Makanya, kau harus bisa mengerti perasaan seseorang biar dapat kekasih." Taemin menasehati Jonghyun.

"Jinki hyuuuuung! Buka pintunya, aku mau mengambil handukku!" teriak Key di depan pintu.

Aku membuka kuncinya tanpa membuka pintunya, kembali duduk di atas kasurku. Membaringkan tubuhku disana.

Key membuka pintu kamar, melirik ke arahku. Dia mendekatiku lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Hyung..." lirihnya serak, dia benar-benar menangis ternyata.

"Kau bilang ingin mengambil handukmu? Mandilah cepat!" suruhku tanpa melihatnya.

"Mianhae..."

"Maaf untuk apa? Bukankah kau senang melakukannya? Kau senang aku juga senang."

"Ani hyung, itu salahku."

"Mandilah cepat! Atau aku seret kau ke kamar mandi!" bentakku membuatnya tersentak.

"Arraseo hyung... huks!" bangkit dari sisiku lalu mengambil handuknya yang tergantung di depan pintu, kembali ke luar kamar.

"Aku merindukanmu Key, tapi kenapa kau jadi begini."

Yahh... aku merindukannya, lumayan lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Setelah cedera kakiku dan aku tidak bisa tampil di panggung. Manager hyung memberikan aku liburan agar aku bisa istirahat dan memulihkan kakiku. Selama itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama liburanku, membuat aku jadi kesal dan marah padanya. Bukannya aku tidak ingin menyentuhnya, memberikan rasa sayangku padanya. Tapi rasa rindu ini sudah bercampur dengan emosi. Aku takut akan melukainya saat aku 'menyentuhnya'. Karena itu aku meredamnya, juga karena alasanku yang sebelumnya.

Di tambah lagi dengan kejadian tadi, jika aku mengingatnya... arrggh! Rasanya ingin kubuang kamera yang dipakai untuk mengambil foto Key tadi lalu membakarnya. Aku benar-benar cemburu karena kelakuannya. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu tega padaku?

Aku mengambil ponsel di saku baseball-ku lalu menekan sebuah nomor.

"Hyung,"

"_Wae Onew-ya?"_

"Aku minta padamu, hanya keluarkan foto teaser Key yang wajar dilihat, jika tidak aku akan mengigit kepalamu hyung!" menekan tombol reject lalu melempar i-phone itu ke dinding kamar, "AARRGGH!"

"AAARRGGH!"

"KEY HYUNG! GWENCHANA?"

APA?

Aku berlari keluar kamar, menuju kamar mandi. Mendapati ketiga dongsaengku sudah berkumpul disana. Yang berteriak tadi Key? Tapi kenapa?

"Apa yang terjadi?" khawatir menyelemutiku.

"Tidak tahu hyung, Key hyung menjerit setelah itu terdengar bunyi benturan saat kami panggil tidak ada jawaban." Jelas Taemin cepat.

"MWO? Minggir!" mendorong Jonghyun dan Minho yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil Key sembari memutar knop.

"KEY! HEY KIBUM! Jawab aku!" jeritku berusaha membuka pintu dengan memutar knop-nya.

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu itu bisa terbuka, aku masuk dan menutupnya kembali.

"Key?" memandang Key yang kebingungan, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat memandangku.

"Hyung?" memanggilku dengan nada sama.

Aku mendekatinya, berjongkok di sebelahnya yang topless karena handuk yang dipakainya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Key? Mana yang sakit? Mana yang luka eum?"

Memeriksa kepalanya dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain jika saja ia terbentur.

"Hyung kepalaku tidak terbentur."

"Bukankah kau terjatuh?" mengusap kepalanya yang masih basah.

"Uum, aku terpleset tapi kepalaku tidak terbentur." Tuturnya, memandangku imut tapi... ada airmata di pipinya.

"Syukurlah, apa sakit? Kenapa menangis?" mengusap air matanya yang bercampur dengan air mandinya tadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget hyung, aku terpleset karena sedang memikirkan kemarahanmu, makanya aku menangis hyung." Dia makin memanyunkan bibirnya.

Aku terkekeh melihat aegyo-nya, "Mianhae eum? Kau bisa berdiri kan?"

Apa-apaan ini? Malah aku yang meminta maaf padanya.

Kau memang hebat Key, saat aku mengkhawatirkanmu maka tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan kecuali memberi rasa sayangku padamu.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak bisa..." pembohong, kau minta digendong kan Key?

Aku menguatkan ikatan handuknya, kemudian menggendongnya bridal.

"Minho-ya? Atau siapapun? Bisa minta tolong bukakan pintu?"

Dan pintupun terbuka, menunjukkan tiga wajah yang juga sama khawatirnya denganku.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

Berlalu, meninggalkan ketiga dongsaengku menuju kamar. Menidurkan dia di kasurku. Mengambil selimutku lalu menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Menuju lemari miliknya, mengambil sepotong piyama pink bermotif polkadot.

"Kenapa masih menangis eum? Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Duduk disebelahnya, mengusap air mata yang baru saja mengalir.

"Mianhae hyung, salahku. Akulah seharusnya yang minta maaf padamu."

Aku menatapnya dalam, memperhatikan matanya yang sembab. Apa selama di kamar mandi dia terus menangisiku?

"Hyung, jawab aku? maafkan aku ne? aku tadi terlalu..."

"Pssttt! Jangan kau ingatkan lagi atau kau mau aku marah padamu."

"Tidak mau, kau marah sangat mengerikan hyung,"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah lagi... ba...by?" sengaja memenggal panggilan sayangku padanya untuk menggodanya.

"Eung?"

"Nae baby, Kibumie." Lalu mengecup puncak hidungnya singkat.

_Huks!_

Sudah kuduga, dia pasti memangis. Setelah diingat-ingat memang sudah telalu lama aku marah padanya dan tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangku.

"Hei almighty, bagaimana bisa kau menangis karena oldman?" godaku padanya yang masih sesengukan.

PAK PUKK PUKK! Memukuliku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar kau jahat hyung! Huks..." Pak puk ppak ppakk!

"Appo baby!" menahan kedua tangannya dengan tanganku, lalu mengunci tatapan mataku padanya, "Berhentilah menangis, bibirmu terlihat merah saat menangis eum?"

Mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, menghapus aliran air matanya dengan bibirku, menekankan kecupanku di pipinya.

"Kau mau?" tanyaku singkat.

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya mulai menarik bibirnya yang memerah dengan bibirku. Mengecupnya lembut, mentransfer rasa sayangku padanya. Menikmati bibirnya pelan, menggambarkan berapa banyak rinduku padanya selama ini.

"Eumh..." keluhnya saat aku melepas kecupanku.

"Tunggu sebentar baby," mencubit pipinya pelan lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Membuka pintu kamar, menyembulkan kepalaku, menatap pada tiga namja yang berada di depan TV.

"Taemin, malam ini kau tidurlah dengan Minho dan Jonghyun. Bila perlu kalian tidurlah dengan headset." menutup kamar tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi ketiga dongsaengku.

Kembali mendekati kekasihku yang memandangku manja, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baby, jangan salahkan aku jika aku sedikit kasar padamu malam ini eum?"

Menenggelamkan bibir tipisnya ke dalam bibirku, menghisapnya pelan. Membelai bibirnya dengan bibirku. Menggigit manis bibirnya hingga membuatnya melenguh pelan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leherku. Berusaha sedikit-sedikit membalas ciumanku.

Aku mengalihkan ciumanku ke dagunya saat aku membiarkannya bernafas. Terus menelusuri leher jenjangnya jenjangnya, menghirup aroma sabun wangi serta menghisapnya lembut hingga kissmark merah tercipta disana. Setelah menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Terus lanjut membasahi lehernya ke seluruh sisi hingga sampai di collar bone-nya.

Key mendesah indah, terdengar merdu dan manis sekali di telingaku. Aku melanjutkan kecupan-kecupanku ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat lenguhanya makin menggema...

_Malam ini akan ku buat kau tidak berdaya Key..._

_**FIN**_


End file.
